My father is Kudo Shinichi
by MiyukiRain angel
Summary: My name is Kudo Shinji. I have an identical twin sister called Kudo Akiran. We are very strange because we have no father, and mother don't seems to want us to know about our father.
1. Default Chapter

My name is Kudo Shinji, I am a 5 year old boy living in America. I have an identical twin sister called Kudo Akiran. We are very alike, not only on the outside but also in the inner side. Akiran wants to be a great detective just like me, we have the same blood type, the same taste, the same dream of wanting to become a detective. My mother-Ran Mouri is a successful mystery novel author, she is also a great journalist. She is the most beautiful women in the world (To me and Akiran). When Akiran and I was small, we knew we are the erratic child out of all kids.  
  
We have no father.  
  
We have never ever seen our father before, not even once. We were very curious about father, when we are small, we keep on asking mother questions of him. Mother never said anything about him, her happiness would suddenly turn into sadness for no reason. Once, she even cried in front of us because we asked too many questions about father. After that, we never have courage to asked mother any other questions of father again because we don't want to make mother sad. Mother often pretended to be very happy in front of us, I can always tell by her expressions. We are often very concerned about mother when she is sad, we will do anything to make her happy. So mother pretended to be happy because she doesn't want us to be worried. We often saw mother often cried secretly in her room by herself, late in the night. She was always, hugging a photo tightly when she cried. Akiran said the photo was the reason of making mother sad, she said it's best to find out what's on the photo. The next day up, we went to mother's room and searched for the mysterious photo.  
  
It disappeared.  
  
We look though everywhere and find no sign of the photo. We knew one thing for sure, mother does not want us to see the photo. If mother is desperately hiding the photo from us, we desperately want to see what's on the photo. From that day on, we have never stopped searching for the sign of the mysterious photo or anything relevant to do with it.  
  
We had found nothing.  
  
One day, my grandparents in Japan suddenly phoned us. We don't why they phoned us so suddenly because they never had. They never phoned us on special occasions, not even giving us a visit. In normal families, grandparents will at least give grandchild a visit even though they lived over seas. But not even once. We only knew the looks of our grandparents by looking at the photo of them in my mother's room. Mother and them talked about half an hour, mother had never asked us to talk with grandma and grandpa. Isn't it strange? In normal families, grandparents will at least talked with you even though they don't visit you and  
  
See, this is why we are erratic.  
  
When we finally can't control our curiosity anymore, we went back to another phone and turned its speaker on. Then suddenly, we heard grandma shouting voice, she was shouting at mother.  
  
"Ran, you have to face the truth, we have to face the truth." Grandma said. "You are a single mother and it cannot be changed at least you.."  
  
At that moment, our courage and curiosity all faded. We have no courage to continue, what scared us are not grandma's morbid laugh and her irony voice. What it really scared us was that we finally knew the truth, the brutal truth.  
  
We are single Childs, our mother is still single. No wonder we have no father.  
  
The phone continued and we could hear mother's wailing. She tried to keep the voice down but she failed. When mother cried, Akiran also cried. She hugged me tightly and keeps on repeating the words. "Why? Why this is happening to us?" Another hour past and Akiran soon fell asleep because she was tired, tired of crying. I hoped I could be her, sleeping and forgetting about the brutal truth that is now facing us. Mother came into my room after the phoning grandma, she smiled gently as usual. I knew she had pretended to be happy for not worrying us. Why? God. Why is this happening on my mother? My tender and beautiful mother. She does not deserve to be like this.  
  
"Shiji, go to bed now. It's late." Mother smiled gently.  
  
After seeing mother's tender smile, tears came down from my face. I cried into mother's warm shoulders and hugged her tightly. On the next day, mother told us that we are all going back to Japan, to visit my grandparents. She seemed to be happy but maybe it's another scene she pretended to be. My thoughts of being a single child changed after discovering a big secret even my grandparents doesn't know about. In one of mother's photo album she had on her disk, a half burned old sheet fall out. It's a marriage certificate! My mother is not single! An unknown happiness suddenly filled my whole body when discover the truth of my mother. Akiran was very happy after I told her this. We scanned carefully though the certificate, we could see mother's name but we couldn't find out fathers. His name is burned with the other half of the certificate, we only knew that his surname is Kudo. Duh, of cause we knew that because our surname is also Kudo. Akiran said we could maybe, found out who our father is and why mother and father are separated on this trip to Japan.  
  
I can't wait to find my father on my trip to Japan. 


	2. Japan here I comes!

When we arrived at the airport in Japan, no one came to the airport to take us, not even my grandparents. Mother waited for 2 hours and they are still no sign of them, I can tell they are not coming to take us. I want to persuade mother not to wait anymore but she had decided to stay for a little longer. Akiran complained about our grandparents for not coming and taking us, mother had used all kinds of other reasons to calm Akiran down. Mother said grandpa is a great detective and grandma is a great lawyer, they could be late for some important stuff. But I knew they won't come, I thought of grandma's sneer and her morbid voice. I knew they are still mad at mother for being a single mother, but she is actually not. I wonder, why mother doesn't even tell grandma and grandpa that she is not a single mother. She is actually married, but she won't tell them? If she tells them the whole truth, maybe they will accept her and us. Deeply in my heart, I was hoping I could have a "real" family. A family with my father and mother, and my grandparents. But maybe I will never get to have a "normal" family.  
  
Another 20 minute past and mother's expectation soon faded, she grabbed our hands and walked away. I hatred my grandparents at that moment, at least mother is their daughter, if they don't want to see her, why they call her back at the first time? Mother's heart had already being damaged badly; don't they think this is enough? If they don't want to see her, leave my mother alone! "Mother, let's go home." Akiran said. "No body likes us, so let's get out of here." Mother said nothing; she hugged us tightly and cried. However, I would not give up my search to look for my father even though the we are facing a plight.  
  
"Mother, Akiran and I had never being to Japan before, would you please give us a short tour around the area you had grown up in?" I thought I'd make a suggestion to cheer them up so the situation would not be so plain.  
  
Akiran soon noticed what I was doing and said the same thing. "Mother, I really want to have a nice holiday in Japan, please show us where you live before. It must be fun." Akiran begged mother. Mother looked at us and smiled. Finally, she smiled. Now we don't have to worry about mother and I could keep on my search of my father and to meet with my friend.  
  
The other reason that interested me to come to Japan is to meet my best and only friend- Hattori Heichi. I have never met him before, I only knew him because he was once an exchange student in our school. I don't know why, but I became friends with him so quick, and I told him about everything I had in my mind, it seems like we are best friends for ages. He listened to me, including the fact I told him that I may be a single child with no father, what really amused me is that he didn't stop being my friend when he know that I may be a single child, he didn't say a bunch of rude stuff about my mother. Instead, he comforted me saying that I would have a father, and I would find him someday. He treated me nicely and told him a lot of stuff about himself too, sometime I really envy him because he had a father, in his descriptions, and his father is the best father in the world. I really prayed that I would have a father just like his, for so many times.  
  
Hattori Heichi said he still wanted to make contact with me when he went back to Japan, we could be pen pals, best friends who shares secrets together. So each month we exchange letters with each other, I had told him everything about my new discovery of father and we are coming back to Japan. He told me to meet him and I agreed.  
  
We are meeting in Tokyo next week in a certain birthday party of his uncle's.  
  
I am looking forward to meet him. 


	3. Secrets

Author's note  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DC, but I've love to have Ran to myself!!!!  
  
Miyuki: Sorry, my readers, I've busy recently and forgot to continue, I promise I will continue more often. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One thing for sure, I haven't told mother about my best friend- Hattori Heichi, but I really wanted to tell her and share my joy with her. If I do tell mother, I am afraid mother would stop letting me be friends with him. If I said no to my mother, she would be sad again. and I don't want her to be sad. Mother once told me that Akiran and I should never make friends with kids who had the same surname as us- "Kudou" or "Hattori" and "Kuroba". I don't know why mother had to make this unusual rule that we could not make friends With certain people. What could we do? She's our mother; we have to listen to her.  
  
What am I going to do? The party Heichi was talking about is tomorrow, and I still haven't told mother yet. I am seriously doomed! I can't tell mother about Hattori and I don't want to cancel the meeting to disappoint him. What shall I do now? I stuck between my best friend and my beloved mother.  
  
"Shinji! What are you thinking about?" Akiran's voice disturbs me and brings me back to the reality world.  
  
"Aki, do you remember mother once told us not to make friends with people who have surname-"Hattori"?" I decided to asks Akiran's opinion and pull her down the water to help me make this hard decision.  
  
"Yeah, so what. This is a stupid rule" Akiran said "Heichi is a really nice guy and I think it's worth it that we can break the rule because of him."  
  
"Heichi, Heichi, Heichi. Is he the only thing you had in your head? Are you in love with him or something?" I teased her; it's so obvious that my sister had a huge crush on Heichi Since their first meeting. She blushed every time she saw Heichi.  
  
"SHUTUP SHINJI!" Akiran's face went all red, just like a cute tomato as she threw one of the pillows across the bed to me.  
  
"Ok, ok. I will get to the main point. Exactly, how are we going to the party Heichi was talking about, I mean, we have to tell mother, but she will never agree with us, and we can't go!" I said, nervously. This seemed to be a solution that cannot be solved.  
  
"Why don't we just lie to mother about Heichi, and we can go then." However, Akiran did not think this is an easy problem, she lie on the bed and give a big yawn.  
  
"I have already thought of that, exactly, what do you think your brother is made out of, huh?" I said, impatiently. Geez, what is her brain made out of?  
  
"So, yeah, we go with the plan. We will lie about Haiti's last name, so we can go and mother won't be mad at us!" Akiran still thinks this plan is a piece of cake, but it's actually not.  
  
"Haven't you thought of something? Mother have a reason to avoid us making friends with anyone with the surname "Hattori", if she also went to the party and saw Heichi's dad or mum. She would know them and she would know that that we are lying to her. By then, everything will be too late and we can't stay in Japan anymore to look for our father." I put my fingers under my chin, trying to act like a detective.  
  
"Duh! But haven't you thought of something? Mother would get really crazy when there is something to do with father and she won't want us to know. I think people with surname "Hattori" would know something about our father!" Akiran said, seriously. "So, when we get there, we will maybe find out something about our father, maybe Heichi's parent know about our father!"  
  
"The problem is what if they don't know anything about our father? And mother still would find out our lie, and our last hope of finding our father will vanish straight away." I said to Akiran, it was a very dangerous plan she had thought, but it seems like we've had no choice.  
  
"So what? We are detectives! We have to take all risks no matter what!" She holds on tightly to my hands.  
  
"You are right! There is only one truth and we are going to find out!" I said, positively, pointing my finger at the sky.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Kudou Shinichi?

"Mother, um.you see, I had friend of mine in Japan.. May I please go and see him?" I asked mother, nervously, she was sitting on a table, reading newspapers.  
  
"Friend? How come you have a friend in Japan? And why didn't you tell me about him?" Mother asked curiously, she seemed to be worried.  
  
"Oh, we meet in America; he's one of those top students who won an award in a competition to America. So we knew each other and we had been in contact since then, he is my best friend. His name is...um. Heichi kaze." I answered mother's question, feeling very uneasy. I had never lied to mother; this was my first and last time.  
  
"I am not sure you can go, dear. You are not familiar around with places in Japan and where does he live anyway?" Mother asked again.  
  
"Um. he just lived in Beka, you know mother, the place you use to live in. And it's ok if I am not familiar with the places here, he can show me around." I said, feeling really nervous.  
  
"Please mother, we really wanted to go and play with him, he is our first friend here." The help has arrived; Akiran walked into our living room and begged with me, I believe mother will agree with us if she also begged with me.  
  
"I am not sure..."  
  
"Ok, mother, we will meet Heichi in the park so you can have a close look at him that he is not any robber or children kidnappers." I said, very straight forward because my patience is running out, Akiran and I have to do anything to get to meet Heichi.  
  
"Ok then, I will see this boy and you will go with him, I believe he is not any bad boys according to you, Shinji. I believe in you and Akiran. So where are we going to meet him?" Mother finally gives us a simile through the whole conversation.  
  
"We are meeting each other at the Beka Park. And he's taking me around Beka, showing me around, his parent will be with us too." I add up the parent bit just to make mother feel safe. We are actually going to this party of one of his uncle's. His uncle is his dad's best friend, another famous detective in Japan, I heard he said that his uncle is having a party tomorrow to celebrate his 26th birthday in his house, and there would be a lot of people there, detectives, detective novelist or policemen. I get excited and excited when I think of this part, I will get to meet with all those famous detectives or polices! I also heard Heichi said that his uncle had lots of detective novels in his private library.  
  
"So, when are you meeting with your friend?" Mother seemed to be very happy that I finally had a friend since I never have one friend in America, she was very happy.  
  
"Tomorrow." Akiran said  
  
"Tomorrow?" Mother's smile suddenly vanished and what is left was her sad expression. Her expression made me and Akiran feel so guilty at the moment, we had never do such thing before, and lying to mother, if she knew, she would be very sad and we will be sad is well.  
  
"What's wrong mother? If you don't like us to meet with each other tomorrow, we can change a date." It's ok if Heichi won't meet with us tomorrow, we can always meet in another time.  
  
"Don't, don't cancel the meeting you had been looking forward to just because me, it's nothing, really." I don't believe her when she said that, she looked so sad and painful, how come it's nothing?  
  
"It's just that tomorrow remind me of someone's birthday, 4th of May." Mother rolled her eyes and looked outside the windows, silence filled the room and none of us spoken a word after wards.  
  
The next day  
  
Heichi was there very early, even earlier then us. When we had arrived, he ran like a tiger towards us and gives me and Akiran a hug.  
  
"Shinji! Long time no see, what took you so long?" he asked me, giving me a small punch on my back. "Akiran, you turned out to be even more beautiful." He then held Akiran's hand and bends down and give a gentle kiss. Akiran's face was suddenly looking like a tomato.  
  
"DO NOT GO NEAR MY SISTER!" I said, punching him very hard.  
  
"Clam down, geez, you are still as protective as Akiran as before." Heichi punched me back, not as hard as the punch I give him, a very gentle punch.  
  
"So is this beautiful woman your mother?" Heichi asked Akiran, he looked at mother. "Hello, Ms Kudou, I am Shinji and Akiran's friend. My name is um. Kaze Heichi."  
  
Mother looked surprised and afraid at that moment, she was drift away into her dreams or something, and she was not back until Akiran pulled her hand and pulled her back from her dreams.  
  
"Glad to meet you, I heard a lot from you. I am really happy that Shinji had a friend like you." Mother said, giving one of those pretend smiles again. I don't why she is so unhappy about Heichi, he is my best friend! Or is it..Heichi's looks remind her of someone she knew?  
  
"Heichi, I am sorry if I am rude but may I ask you a question?" Mother's pretend simile now turned to be a worried expression.  
  
"Yes, anytime."  
  
"Who is your father and what's his name?" Mother asked, having a nervous expression on her face.  
  
"Oh. um. my father is.a doctor! His name is um... Kaze Kaichi!" Now Heichi was the one who is nervous, no wonder, he had to make up a lie we had never told him before.  
  
"Huh, sorry about that, is just that you remind me of one of my old friends." Mother took out one of her mobile phones with a lace on it and put it on my neck. "I really need to go now, dear, use this phone if you want to call me and I will come and pick you up." Mother gives me and Akiran a kiss on the forehead and run away from us.  
  
"Wait..."Heichi seems like he wanted to go and ask mother a question, but then he stopped his movements because mother had vanished in front of us, she is now out of our sight. "Um... there's something weird about her, just like what you said."  
  
"Heichi, you know mother said you remind her of someone she knew, do you think your parents know my parents?" Akiran asked Heichi, there's a possibility that Heichi's parents are friends or relative with mother.  
  
"Maybe, because I looked a lot alike my father. I think she knew father but she want to hide away from father or prevent any of her kids having any contacts with my father's kid. So that's why she wanted you to stay away from kids with surname "Hattori". " Heichi said, giving us his point of view.  
  
"Heichi, do you know anyone with the surname "Kuroba" and "Kudou"? They are the people we have to stay away from is well." There is a 90% chance that Heichi or Heichi's father know these people and they are very close friends or relatives with my father.  
  
"Yes! Indeed I knew! My dad's friend have surname like that. Kudou Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito!" Heichi said, giving me a big grin. "Indeed, today's party was opened at Uncle Kudou's house, this is where we are going now, the Kudou Mansion, and everyone with the surname "Kuroba" or "Hattori" or "Kudou" will appear to be there, you can ask my dad or my other two uncles about your mother!"  
  
"I knew it! I knew we haven't waste our time into coming in this party." Akiran is very happy that she holds tight on Heichi's hands and jumped up and down. "Yes! We finally had one of our most important evidence to continue with our investigation!"  
  
"Kudou Shinichi?" I had heard of him, he is a worldwide known detective; somehow, I feel familiar with him and can't wait to see him.  
  
To be continue 


	5. The Kudo Mansion

Author's note  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated for ages for this fic, I couldn't think of anything new, thanks to all the people who read this fic, sorry for keeping you waiting^^.  
  
Oh yeah, I just realized that I forgot to do a disclaimer, ops I did not own Shinichi and Ran, but I love to own them.............. ................................ Enjoy the fic!  
  
Ps: from the start of the fic, it is in first person form, but now I had changed it to third person form.  
  
I could not describe my feelings when I arrived at the Kudo mansion. The whole place was like a castle, or even better. The garden was also very big, it had a fountain in the middle and on the west side of the fountain was the green house which contains hundreds of different kinds of flower, the garden, itself, had heaps of flowers such as cherry blossoms, peach blossoms, lavender, rose and water lilies etc. But I noticed that out of all these flowers, the flower that filled the garden was the ran flower, the garden contains different colors of ran flower, blue, purple and red. I loved these flowers because it had remained me about my mother, the flower illuminate a very tender and soft light.  
  
A big house, a beautiful garden, this guy-Kudo Shinichi must be really rich. I pondered deeply, I was very surprised, I thought he was only a normal detective, how can a detective be so rich? Somehow, Heichi knew what I was thinking, so he explained to me.  
  
"Uncle Shinichi used to be a detective, but now, it is not really he's job, he changed to be a businessman and are the CEO of 5 companies." Heichi explained. "The reasons for him to change careers was very weird, I don't really know about it, but I heard it's because he failed to solve a case which cause him to lose he's beloved women during an accident when he and my father were fighting against the black organizations."  
  
"The black organizations? Do you mean that organization that was vanished 6 years ago?" I had heard about the organization and even did some research about it, I knew that Kudo Shinichi and Heichi's father-Hattori Heiji was involved in this case for sure.  
  
"That's right, the black organization held hostage of Uncle Shinichi's girlfriend, I am not really sure what had happened, but it was said that a fire occurred and Uncle Shinichi's girlfriend was trapped inside the fire, he tried hard to save her, but failed and nearly end up in losing he's own life." Heichi said, he's eyes was full of pity. "My father said that he went completely mad during the year he's girlfriend died, he wouldn't eat or talk with anyone. He locked himself away from others, he acts like a robot. Father said that everyone tried to talk him out of being depressed, but had failed. But one day, he came out of he's room and act normal again, but the happy expression he used to have was gone, the only thing that was left on he's face was sadness. Then he changes career and became a business man."  
  
"A very touching story." Akiran sobs while listening to Heichi talks about Kudo Shinichi's love story. Girls! They are always into these stuffs.  
  
"I agree with her, brother, you had never told me such a charming story before." A girl suddenly appeared behind Akiran, her hair was black, just like Heichi and her pair of ember eyes also looked a lot alike Heichi, except that her skin were not as dark as Heichi's. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, a cute hairstyle for girls.  
  
"Why are you here?" Heichi asked, he's eyes full of seriousness suddenly turned to a half moon eye shape.  
  
"Don't be mean, Heichi! Who said I can't be here! You don't own the place, Uncle Shinichi owns it!" The girl scold at Heichi, Heichi gave a look, not bothered to talk to her. "and who are these two? Are they your friends?"  
  
"It's none of your business! So just get lost!" Heichi scold at her back, I had never see Heichi that impatient with someone. This girl must mean a lot to him.  
  
Akiran had also noticed this situation, but I was surprised that she wasn't jealous at all, and then I noticed that she was looking at this other direction, she was looking at a girl and a boy, I looked at them closely and was surprised, they looked exactly like me and Akiran! Not regarding our different hairstyle, but the face and the eyes. We thought that we were looking into a mirror and this was only a dream, but Heichi interrupted us.  
  
"Shinji? What's wrong? You face looked white, same with you. Are you airtight, Akiran?" Heichi asked, concerned about us.  
  
I didn't replied him, our eyes were still fixed on the girl and the boy we saw, I was certain that they were also 5 years old, just like us, but who could they be? I don't know, but I was determined to find out! 


	6. Speical Edition

Special edition- the only one in my heart.  
  
Author's note.  
  
Hello, it's me again~~ I had made this chapter a special edition about Shinichi~~  
  
This chapter has a little mix of third person form with first person form, but mainly the chapter is on first person form.  
  
Sorry if this chapter is so long  
  
Enjoy reading~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The earth is a rich land full of beautiful substances, like the flowers, the sky, and the weather. The earth had always been beautiful, but it's pointless in my life now. What is the point of all these things without you being by my side and sharing it with me? When you were with me, my world is colorless. I cannot see all those beautiful substances without you being by my side.  
  
The azure sky cannot be compared with your beautiful simile  
  
The song of the birds cannot be compared with your lovely voice  
  
River, cannot be compared with your tears  
  
Tree, cannot be compared with your wonderful long hair  
  
Cherry blossoms cannot be compared with your pink cheeks.  
  
The earth is beautiful, but it cannot be compared with you.  
  
To me, you are even more beautiful than anything.  
  
You are the most beautiful girl I had even seen.  
  
"Kudo, there you are, I had been looking for you everywhere." A similar voice suddenly appeared behind my back, Even though he is wearing a mask, but I don't need to guess to know who it is, Hattori, my best friend.  
  
"I don't want to go to the party; it wasn't my idea to have a party at the first place either." I said. The party was all organized by my parents, I don't want to have a party at the first place, I argued with them, but at the end, I lost. I can't face mother's tearful face and father's rueful expression. Even though this party looks like a reunion with our old friends, but mother had invited lots and lots of unmarried females, they are either from a rich family background, or famous celebrities or daughters of my parent's friends. The purpose are clear, they want me to get married. At the end, they would find this whole party useless because I won't ever get married, not with other girls, the only girl I would marry in my whole entire life is her, and now she is gone, I won't ever get married.  
  
"Are you still thinking about her?" Hattori asked, he's happy expression vanished straight away. "It had been 6 years already, come on, there are a lot of other women, just move on with your life and forget about her."  
  
"If you were in my situation, would you forget about Kazuhua?" I asked him, I knew that Hattori would never forget about Kazuhua, just like me and Ran.  
  
Hattori didn't reply, he knew the answer clear, for all these years Hattori was one of those people who tried to persuade me out of the depressant situation, but he failed many times.  
  
I cannot find happiness in a world without you  
  
My life is like a hell  
  
The moon stopped to shine  
  
In a world without you, I, have nothing.  
  
I walked to the main hall with Hattori, even though I don't want to be in here, but I hopped that all those people who loved and cared for me would cheer up. The dancing and music all stopped at the moment I walked in. The ladies and gentlemen all stopped at once to look at me. The ladies all look hopeful and happy; they all wished that I would go up and ask them for a dance. And, then, they would have a chance to become the next mistress of the Kudo family. I smiled, coldly. I am afraid that the ladies' dream would break up any moment now, because I am not going to ask any one of them for a dance.  
  
I walked slowly towards my other friend, he had the same facial expression as me, but he appeared to have a more blissful life than me. If other people looked at us at once would think that we are identical twins, because we looked exactly alike, even our voice was similar. But we all knew that he's name is Kuroba Kaito and My name is Kudo Shinichi, we came from two different families, so the chance of being twins was less.  
  
Beside Kaito, a beautiful and noble lady stand there, her eyes looked exactly like her, the same blue and tenderness. The lady looked exactly like her; I knew the lady standing beside Kaito must be Aoko, the most important person in Kaito's life. I looked away from Aoko immediately, she remind me too much of Ran and broke my concentration.  
  
"Shinichi, you owe me a big one! You know all these women thought that I were you and asked me for a dance." Kaito said, he looked cheerful as usual. "Aoko was furious! So now, would you please help me get rid off all these women?"  
  
"Stop blaming on Shinichi! If I wasn't here, I bet you are going to ask every single one of them for a dance." Aoko smiled cheekily and gently pinched Kaito  
  
I laughed, the two of them are still as like usual, so happy and are always fighting. I always simile when I am with them, the reason is because they reminded me all these happy memories I used to had with Ran. Sometimes I wondered, if Ran is still alive, would we be like them? If Ran was still alive, maybe we even had own first born children already.  
  
"Kaito, can you lend me Aoko for a second. I want to dance with her." I asked Kaito.  
  
"Hang on; I don't want you to treat Aoko as Ran's shadow." Kaito said, he's playful face suddenly turned out to be serious.  
  
"I won't, I just wanted a dance." I replied to him, my face was filled with seriousness and Kaito can see that I am really desperate.  
  
"Ok, but on one condition." Kaito said. "You must walk around the hall first to look for a dancing partner, if you found one, you can forget about Aoko, if you haven't, I would lend Aoko to you, FOR ONLY 5 MIN!"  
  
I laughed again, Kaito sounded like a small boy, keeping he's toy away from me. I nodded to agree with him and began my search for a dancing partner; I was skipping through this entire lady until I found her. A lady wearing a blue gown, she have a long fair hair just like her, and her eyes, sparkled like a azure diamond, looked exactly like Ran.  
  
"May I have a dance with you?" I asked while I bowed towards her.  
  
"Um.......sorry, but I need to......." She sounded nervous, and her eyes were filled with a sudden confusion as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to dance with me.  
  
"Please, I just wanted one dance, for I haven't asked a lady to dance for ages." I pleaded, I felt strange because I haven't been this desperate to dance with a women before, was it maybe her azure pair of eyes that looked liked Ran?  
  
"Ok, then." She pulled her dress and opened her hands to me; I grabbed her hand gently and led her to the middle of the dancing circle. We started to dance, only the two of us, in the middle of the circle with other people surrounded, watching. When she discovered this, her face was filled with pink coloring, just like Ran. I somehow, found this moment, blissful, I enjoyed dancing with her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile.... "Do you know this lady?" Yukiko asked her husband. "It looks like that Shinichi had fallen in love again!"  
  
"I think this lady was none of those intended females we had invited today, I didn't remember seeing her, and I think she was an author from one of the publisher." Yusaku said. "I don't think Shinichi had fall in love with her, can't you see the reason Shinichi had pick her to dance is because she looked so much like Ran, Shinichi would ask Aoko if he didn't see her."  
  
"So what, at least Shinichi had interest in her." Yukiko said, excitedly. "That's it, no matter who she is, at least she make Shinichi smiled, I am certain that she is going to be my future daughter in law!"  
  
"Congratulations, Yukiko and Yusaku." Eri and Kogoro appeared behind them, they were also invited to the party, they were happy to see Shinichi had chosen someone to dance, Shinichi deserve someone better after Ran's death and he should stop being depressant.  
  
"Eri, Kogoro. I am really sorry ........."  
  
"Don't be sorry, you should happy for Shinichi, and it's best to stay in this way." Eri said, her eyes were littered with sadness, for she was still sad about Ran's death, she and Kogoro will always be.  
  
"Thank you." Yusaku said. "Now let's forget about everything and party!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When we were dancing, suddenly, a loud modern music hindered the classical musicians I had applied for the party today. I realized the music straight away; it's secret of my heart, a song sung by my beloved. I knew the reason that it suddenly boomed in this room because someone had turned on the music in my music room. The reason that it had boomed everywhere is because I had stored a stereo system everywhere in the house, so when ever I went in the house, I could hear Ran sing, and listening to her songs had become one of my daily routine.  
  
Heiji and Kaito's face were white; they knew who had done it, their kids.  
  
"Shinichi, we are very sorry, we were go and punish those bastards straight away." Heiji said.  
  
"Don't blame the kids. I like this song and I wanted it to stay on." I smiled; I tried not to look too sad in front of them. "I wanted to hear Ran sing."  
  
"Shinichi..............."  
  
"Let's just forget about everything and party!" I went back to dance but found my dancing partner missing, I looked everywhere for her and found her at the pathway in the hall, she looked as if she was ready to leave.  
  
"You haven't competed a dance with me yet, please stay and finish our dance." I said  
  
"Sir, I am really sorry, but I need to go now." She said as if she was desperate to leave me, this angered me, so I grabbed hold of her hands tightly, not letting her go.  
  
"You are not leaving until I see your face under the mask." I said, angered by her. I felt strange because for all these years, no one can really make me angry. Why should I be angry when my heart was lost?  
  
"Ok, I will have one dance with you, only one." She looked at me with her angry blue eyes. "But on one condition, I want to ask you a question."  
  
"Sure, any question." I replied to her. "What?"  
  
"Who sang the song in the hall and why do you stored a stereo system everywhere?" She asked.  
  
"The song was sung by my wife, and the reason I stored a stereo system everywhere in my house is because I wanted to hear her voice anytime at the day as if she were still alive, I wanted to remember her always and never forget about her." I told the answer to the question, for a moment, I could feel tears coming from my eyes, but I tried to shake the tear off by shaking my head.  
  
She said nothing, so I take her hand with me and led her back to the dancing floor. We danced for an entire song without interruptions. We stopped when Heiji announced it's time to take off the mask and look at the real identity of everyone's dancing partner.  
  
"It's time to take off the mask." Heiji announced through the hearable microphone.  
  
I took my mask off straight away after the announcement, but the lady seems to be worried about something, she didn't seem to want to take her mask off.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her, caringly.  
  
"I am sorry, but I don't want to........" Her voice stopped when the string that holds her mask broke and her mask fell on the ground. I looked at her for an entire moment as if I was dreaming and my dream had come true. I stopped moving because I am afraid that if I moved, I would be out of this dream.  
  
"Don't look at me! Don't look at me!" She covered her face with her hand and cried.  
  
Everyone else stared at her, they were all in awe.  
  
"Ran!"  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Blood X Glass Panel

Blood X Glass Panel

Disclaimer: What is it that I want to own?

Author's note

I am soooo sorry, I know I am a terrible (x 10 times) author。Sorry, well here is the next chapter hope all of you guys like it. This chapter is back to Shinji's perspective again, so-first person again. Faint, I know I am so disorganized, sorry.

When I saw the twins who looked just like me and my sister-Akiran, I thought I had found my father. I saw their father and mother, their father-Kuroba Kaito had the same face as me and he's son-Yuto and their mother-Kuroba Aoko looked like my mother and Akiran. I pondered; do we have some kind of relationship with this family-Kuroba? Akiran thought about the same question too, but unfortunately, our brain never gives us any answer. So we decided to talk with the twins. We walked nervously towards them; they soon realized our appearance and looked at us with their eyes full of mysterious. Nothing can be read from their face, not a single expression or any secrets. Yuto's sister whispered something to him, but stopped when she saw that we were coming near them. When we approached them, the four of us stood in silence, so I decided to break this silence, otherwise we would never find out anything.

"Hello, my name is Kudo Shinji, and this is my twin sister-Akiran." I introduced myself to him, hoping this would be a good start of a conversation.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you and your sister; I heard Heichi talked about you all the time." Yuto replied me with a simile. "My name is Kuroba Yuto and this is my sister-Kyoko."

"I was just wondering………." Akiran wanted to ask something, but was interrupted by Kyoko.

"Whether our father is your father, am I right." Kyoko finished Akiran's question for her, she didn't look as friendly as he's brother, and she give us a cold look.

"Why do you…….." I wanted to ask her how did she know about our father, but was again interrupted.

"Heichi are good friends with us, he told us about stories of you two, which I hope you don't mind because he only wants to help you." Yuto said, seriously. "I know it's been very hard for you, but our father is not the person you have been looking for."

"What?"Akiran and I cried out in the same moment, we couldn't accept what they said for that moment.

"You must be lying!" Akiran exclaimed.

"Brother never lies." Kyoko said coldly to us. "Even though we look like twins, but that doesn't mean my father could be yours!"

"Kyoko………."Yuto give us an apologizing look. "Don't mind my sister, but I couldn't believe that my father will have a mistress! Because he loved our mother very much, they are never parted these years, always together when they are married, they do everything together. My father couldn't simply have a mistress!"

"I don't want to believe that my father is a married man with children too." I said.

"We can prove that, if you are willing to give us your blood." Kyoko took out something from her bag, it was a glass panel. "This is our father's blood, if you two are really he's children, the drops of blood from two different directions will immediately mix up as one big spot."

"How will you get your father's blood?" Akiran asked, we were amazed. Even though they know our story, they were so smart to prepare everything.

"I will get it." Kyoko ran off immediately and came back about 10 minutes later, with some blood on one side of the glass panel. We wanted to know how she got the blood, but she remained silent.

"Don't worry about how I got the blood, just do the test."

I cut my finger and let the blood dropped on the glass panel for minutes until Yuto said it was done, he gave me a band-aid to cover my finger cut.

We waited and waited, our eyes were never off the glass panel, but the blood remains at the same spot where it was and It will always remain in that position. Kuroba Kaito is not my father! I and Akiran are both very happy, Yuto and Kyoko seemed to be relieved too.

"Thank you for helping us." Akiran smiled towards Yuto and he blushed. Oh boy, it seems like another guy had fall in love with my sister.

"Let's go, Akiran." I don't want to stay any longer, because I had a feeling that Heichi will want to kill me.

Before I leave them, I hold Kyoko's hand and give it a gentle kiss.

"Thank you very much." I smiled and then left with Akiran.

When we walked towards the centre of the garden, I saw Heichi ran towards us, wearing a mask. He was also holding two masks; I knew it was for me and Akiran.

"Where are you guys all the time?" Heichi asked

"Well…it seems like Akiran had found a………" I wanted to tease Heichi about Yuto and Akiran, but Akiran quickly used her hand to cover my mouth, so I can't continue my story…….DAMN HER!!!

"………"Heichi's half moon shape eyes appeared again, looking at us suspiciously.

. "What are you with these masks?" I grabbed Akiran's hands so I can talk again

"Today is the mask party, don't you know?" Heichi groaned, grabbing me towards the great hall of the Kudo mansion and Akiran followed us "Quickly, put the mask on, the party is about to start!"

"It's the adult's world, what are they doing other than dancing?" I said impatiently, I don't want to go into the great hall.

"Don't regret it! There is a quiz about Sherlock Holmes that is about to start, because there are many Sherlock Holmes fans here today." Heichi said, he looked at me with he's cheeky face. "And you can't enter the hall without a mask, guess what? I am not giving it to you!"

"WHAT!!!! Let's go now!" I grabbed the mask from Heichi, ignoring everything he said. I grabbed Heichi and Akiran's hands and ran without haste towards the great hall.

To be continued.


	8. We meet at last

Author's note

This chapter was set before the special edition sorry if I keep on confusing you guys, but you will see when it comes to an end. To those many readers, who wish to know what happens to Ran and Shinichi, please wait, because we always save the best thing for the last.

I promise I won't doze off… (Really).

I dragged Heichi and Akiran with me into the crowded great hall, filled with different kinds of people, all wearing masks. When we were in the hall, suddenly the lights were all out and only the small lights from the corners of the great hall were lit, the lights shone at the centre of the great hall where a masked man stands.

He looked young, very young; I think he's even younger than my mother, for some reason. I felt I had seen him somewhere, he looked very familiar to me, especially he's pair of azure eyes, I am sure I had seen it somewhere…..

There were many applauds and cheers from the crowds when the light were shone on him, but he didn't smile at all, or weave to the crowds. He didn't seem to like this arrangement at all.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to 28th birthday party." I felt familiar with he's voice too, he spoke politely but in a very cold tone to the crowds. "Before we start the party, I prepared a quiz for all the Sherlock Holmes fans for fun, please put up your hand quickly if you know the answer, the person with most points at the end will win a prize."

"Who is this guy?" I asked Heichi, there are so many things in my mind that I can't even concentrate on the Sherlock Holmes quiz that I was looking forward to.

"He's uncle Kudo, the main character of this party." Heichi looked at me impatiently. "The quiz you are like so much is going to start, you'd better concentrate on that if you are such a fan."

"Ops." I forgot about that totally when I realized I spend too much time concentrating on Kudo Shinichi, but I wanted to know more about him, as if he was my father.

My father………………could he be?

I answered every question Kudo Shinichi read out, some were not only based on Sherlock Holmes, but other logic or guessing who is guilty in a murder mysteries. We looked at each other all the time, when he looked at me, the cold tone was gone, he's eyes was filled with little tender.

"Congratulations, you won the competition." He said as he walked towards me. "You are a very smart kid."

"Uncle Shinichi, this is my friend-Shinji and he's sister-Akiran." Heichi made the introduction for us.

"You and Heichi must be very good friends." He smiled; it was the first time tonight that I saw him simile; I thought he would never simile. "You two remind me of Heichi's father and me, we are good friends too, and we also liked to be detectives."

"HEICHI??WHERE ARE YOU?" suddenly, we heard a loud voice from a small girl, calling Heichi, she seemed to be angry.

"Oh DAMN IT." Heichi smack he's head. "It must be that little brat, I must go now. Uncle Shinichi, would you please look after them for me?" Heichi hurried off after he had dumped us…… He left Akiran looking pretty sad, she must have misunderstood, Heichi should have told her that he have a very annoying sister.

"You did a great job, what would you like as an prize?" Uncle Shinichi asked me politely, for some reason, I like him very much. Even though we have only met for such a short time, I don't know why, but I really like him.

"Whatever my sister wishes." I replied him happily.

"Ok, what do you want, little princess" Uncle Shinichi pat Akiran's hair gently, I saw Akiran blushed, I never see Akiran blush in front of anyone other than Heichi.

"Can I visit every single room in your house with my brother? Uncle Shinichi." Akiran said shyly.

"Of cause, but only some rooms that I did not wish you to visit." Uncle Shinichi's smile was wiped away, he seems sad again.

"We will be very good, and listen to your instructions." I said, and putting a fake simile on my face.

"Yes, we would be very good." Akiran pretended to be a obedient little girl and while in both of our mind, we all have the same thought.

We are going to go into the forbidden rooms of the Kudo mansion!

To be continued

Next chapter: Akiran and Shinji found something that will change their life…………………

PS: sorry if I skipped the questions to the quiz, it's because I am not really good mystery author, romance and fantasy is my genre.


	9. Could he be our father?

Author's Note: This time, I am finishing it for good. Sorry to keep you guys waiting

We are nearly there, outside the door of the forbidden room in the kudo Mansion. I wondered, what kind of secret does this room contain? Why is it forbidden? Our heart hangs like a cliff as I slowly approach the door handle that will open us to the forbidden room.

"Are you ready? Akiran?" I asked, Akiran is just as nervous as I am, her face is pale white.

"Ni-san, I am not sure we should do this………."Akiran want to back off, but I won't let her, how could we give up when we are so close to find out who our father is.

"No! I won't give up until I know who our real father is, Akiran, we are so close!" I hold her hand tightly, not letting her go; this is our only chance to find out!

"Alright, Ni-san, but you have to make a promise for me"

"What promise?" Akiran seems weird now, before she is all excited about visting the forbidden room, but now she seems, depressed………

"I want you to make a promise that no matter what you find out, you will never leave me and mother." Her face seems depressed but yet determined, I am bit worried now, what happened to Akiran? Did she find out something that I didn't know?

"Ni-san! Please!" Akiran bowed her head and begged me furiously, how can I reject my twin sister? I would never want to do anything that makes her sad.

"I promise you, Akiran that I would not leave you and mother." I cross my heart with my finger, to show her the sign of my faith to keep to my promises.

"Ok then, we can now go into the room." Akiran seemed relieved after I made my promises; she quickly pulled the handle that leads us to the room.

We were lead to a enormous room, filled with nothing but portraits. Portraits of a women, Our mother! I cannot believe what I am seeing, it is a room filled with portraits of our mother- Ran Mouri! Every portrait is our mother, with different expressions, doing different things. Her sadness, happiness, anger, depression are all captured into each canvas.

"This can't be it, it is our mother!"

"It could also be the twin's mother we just met as they looked so much like us." Akiran tries to explain, but I don't think this was the reason.

"Why would Kudo Shichini paint portraits of other married women?" I turned around to look at Akiran. "He could marry her if he really wants to because he is really wealthy!"

"But, it could be other women that look like our mother…" Akiran seem reluctant to accept the truth of the canvas

"It is not! Look at this." I pointed toward a flower on the canvas, this kind of flower appears almost in every painting, it is the "Ran" flower that made up of our mother's name.

"But, we never know, it might be a coincident." Akiran seems really weird today, she is rejecting the truth, and she never does this, what's wrong with her?

"You are right, we have to look for more evidence to find out" I said quickly, heading toward a door in the room that might lead us to another forbidden room.

I opened the door and yes, it does lead us to another forbidden room. It is a room with many photographs on the wall; the wall is so filled with photographs that we can't even see the colour of the wall. The subject of the photograph is the same as the painting-our mother.

"Look at this; I am certain she is our mother." I said to Akiran, pointing toward a photograph with our mother holding a certificate and on it, it shows her name-Ran Mouri.

"Shinji-Nisan……….." Akiran is wordless, she seems to quite accept the truth but in her eyes, I can see that she want me to reject the truth with her.

"Look at this!" I pointed toward a Multi-media system in the room, a sofa is placed in front of it. We sit on the sofa and played the tape that was in the VHS machine. What we see nearly shocked us. Our mother was running on the field and turning back toward the video, calling Kudo Shinichi.

"You cannot catch me!" she laughed, she seemed so happy.

"Yes I can!" It's Kudo Shinichi's voice, just as the voice we heard before.

The video gets closer and closer to mother and suddenly, Kudo Shinichi appears infront of the video screen. He looks…..exactly like me! Every feature of he's face seems like the copied version of my face! Wait, no, my face is the copied version of he's face…

They kissed in front of the video screen and laughed, they seemed very blissful. But what happened to them if he was really my father? Why did they separate when he still loves our mother?

So many question is troubling me, I felt my head is going to blow up any second from now. So I rushed out of the room, rushed out down stairs to the crowded party. Even though Akiran calls me to stop, but I can't stop. When I come down stairs, I saw Kudo shinichi standing beside my mother!

"Mother? ………….Father?"

To be continued

Author's note:YIPPPEEE I finally updated! Enjoy reading! The story ends very soon.

Ran's name in Chinese is a kind of flower, and I didn't really know what name it is in English so I just used Ran's name.

Please review!


End file.
